


Sex-up the Galaxy

by stormpilotasfuck



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Fluff, M/M, Poe gets romantic, Traditions, endearment day, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotasfuck/pseuds/stormpilotasfuck
Summary: "Make your own traditions" prompt.Poe tells Finn about a special occasion and his plan for it.





	Sex-up the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quickie!

"Hey babe, do you know what tomorrow is?" Poe leaned up on an elbow and looked at his lover lying next to him.

Finn lay for a while, his thoughts scrambling over every special occasion Poe had told him about. They all sounded exciting in comparison to not celebrating anything, but they morphed into one in Finn's mind. They all seemed to be about buying things for people, and he had yet to experience shopping. He gave up. "No idea."

"Ooh, I'm gonna have fun with this one. Finally." He said to himself, drifting off into thought.

Finn leaned up on his elbow, their bodies pressed up against each other, his nose an inch away from Poe's. "Elaborate. Please. It sounds scary already."

Poe laughed and caught his lips in a kiss. Finn fought against it for a split second, then melted, kissing back, pushing his boyfriend back lying flat on the bed. He kicked a leg over him and straddled his hips, his mouth still locked onto his. He could feel Poe's instant hardness jabbing into him, so he adjusted and gound himself against him. Poe mumbled something into his mouth. He sat up, releasing Poe's tongue.

"What was that?"

"There will be a lot of this, I promise" Poe repeated.

Finn looked at him blankly. What kind of special occasion required people to fornicate? That didn't seem right. He wondered if this was a trap, or if Poe had invented a dirty special occasion to trick him into a whole day of sex. That definitely sounded like something Poe would do.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Poe swatted Finn's arm and grabbed him, twisting them around so that he was on top, straddling his luscious thighs. He bit Finn's bottom lip and dragged his tongue into his mouth.

His most favorite thing in the world was making out with Finn. His soft lips felt like a dream. Their tongues danced together, hollowing his chest out and causing the men to implode on themselves, burning up so hot that they then explode out into a sea of stars. Well, that's how it felt. He pulled away, eliciting a little moan from Finn, now pouting.

"It's endearment day." He said excitedly.

"What's endearment day? I don't think you told me about that one."

"It's a day for lovers to celebrate being together, and to celebrate love," he said, trailing his fingertips over Finn's abdominals.

"Sounds fun."

"Could be. I've always had a crappy endearment day... the first one I had with a boyfriend when I was a teen, he stood me up. I later found that he'd been arrested for stealing shoes from a market. The ass was stupid enough to get caught. Another one, my boyfriend told me he didn't love me, kinda the opposite of what the day is about." He continued trailing his fingers, a distant look in his eyes. He finally looked up. "But, this is your first endearment day. You're my fresh start on this previously shitty day. We're going to have fun."

"What are we going to do?" Finn smiled, sitting up on his elbows.

"Screw the heart-shaped candies and stifled dates in the mess hall. I thought we could start an endearment day tradition of our own." His dark eyes twinkled. "Every year on endearment day, I'm going to fly you off-world, to anywhere you choose, a different place each time."

Finn's eye lit up. "Like a holiday? I've never been on a trip before. Can we go to Naboo? What will we do there?"

Poe sat above him with hands on his hips, a smirk crawling across his face, darkening his eyes with lust.

"Well," he whispered, "that's the fun part."


End file.
